Forum:Dac or Mon Calamari
Canon sources call the planet Dac (so does the SW1ki article). The MUSH has called the planet Mon Calamari. I think we should pick one official name and stick to it, and my vote is for Dac. -- Xerxes 15:16, 20 November 2007 (UTC) I show the MUSH calling the planet Calamari. And as though the planet is Dac in a lot of other places, it should be kept Calamari as that is this wiki's official information source. --Nasa eagle 15:39, 20 November 2007 (UTC) My vote is for Dac as well. No sense in propagating a mistake, and we should, even on the MUSH, be able to adapt to the official consensus of the SW community regarding canon. -- Hawke / Rtufo 16:42, 20 November 2007 (UTC) It is to my understanding that the reason the planet was ever called Mon Calamari is because of the Empire effectively rewriting the history of Dac under its iron grip - it even went as far as to declare that they discovered Dac and opened relations. (We all know this was just an attempt to reconcile George Lucas ignoring EU). So I do not think it is unreasonable for Imperials to continue calling it Mon Calamari, and even people who grew up during the Imperial era and know little else (Indies, etc). I notice that ever since the Wiki was set up, which begun to call it by its official name, Dac, that more and more people began to call it Dac on the Wiki. Whether it be IGNews posts or even its Senator, Lemos, Dac has caught on and is more or less the unofficial official name on the MUSH, thanks in part to the Wiki. So I think let it continue. Let NRites, Mon Calamarian, and other people continue to call it Dac - why stop them when it's the right thing, anyway? Imperials can continue to call it Mon Calamari, although some Imperials started to call it Dac (myself included), and Dac was used when we planned for Operation Squid Lake. So yeah, the change to Dac did begin on the Wiki, but that doesn't make it any less of a good change. It made its way to the MUSH and it seems to have attracted a good following... so Dac. --Danik Kreldin 17:12, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Both names are valid. Both names are in use on the MUSH. Basing one's opinion on the name on the space object is fine; however, I don't think the space object being named one way or another should be interpreted as being a positive affirmation of the 'official' MUSH name. -- Xerxes 18:56, 20 November 2007 (UTC) My understanding is that the Calamari and Quarren call the planet Dac, and it was others in the galaxy who began applying the name Mon Calamari. The Germans call Germany Deutschland. Does that make the name Germany unofficial, or invalid? In my view, both are valid names (and both will still be used by different people in different situations), but Dac is somehow a little more official in my mind, while Mon Calamari still works. My two cents. --Inanna 21:50, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :- I agree with Inanna on this one, Dac is the name in the language of the native species, so that can be taken for what it is worth. I don't see where it is relevant what we call it here, it has no bearing on what the planet will be called on the MUSH and seems to me to speak more of the PCification of our own society rather than the norms of the SW society. I don't see any reference on Wookieepedia saying the Empire had anything to do with calling Dac Calamari so I really don't buy that. To humans, regardless of NR or Imperial leanings they probably call the planet Calamari, just like Canadians and Americans both call Deutschland Germany rather than what it's native people call it. So I think the name should stay like it is, keep the planet name in the common language. Mon Calamari is the name of the planet in Basic, why change it? --ImperialFH 22:02, 20 November 2007 (UTC) *''The Imperial propaganda did not wait to attempt to discredit the Mon Calamari, as the Imperial sentientologist Obo Rin, working under the direction of Lord Vader, wrote the Catalog of Intelligent Life in the Galaxy, Revised Edition. This work included falsified claims that the first contact between the Mon Calamari and galactic civilization occurred during the reign of the Galactic Empire. This was accepted as truth by many citizens of the Empire, further angering the Mon Calamari.'' In early Star Wars works, notably the WEG sourcebooks, Mon Calamari first made contact with the Empire sometime after the Clone Wars and that's how they were introduced to the galaxy. However, this had to be retconned in later years as future writers, including Lucas, made it so that Calamarian were members of the Republic and had been involved in galactic politics for many millennia. So the retcon was established that the Empire simply rewrote history, saying they had first made contact with the Calamarian and so forth, and many Imperial citizens fell for it. The planet was called Mon Calamari by non-natives, and was called as such by the Empire, but the natives call it Dac, though not necessarily limited to natives. --Danik Kreldin 01:13, 21 November 2007 (UTC) While that's a very nice quote...I see no mention of the planet's name anywhere in there, so I believe ImpFH's point still holds. I see no reason to invest extra meaning in either name, or come up with complicated reasoning to explain the existence of two names. There are two names, and I have no problem with there being two names. The point of my suggestion was really just to make sure we selected one of them as a standard for use on the SW1ki, so that articles could be clearer and avoid any confusion that might arise from mixing terms. -- Xerxes 03:40, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :-I have no doubt that the Empire might have said they made first contact, which to me seems like a completely brainless retcon. But that is another point all together. However, I still think that since Mon Calamari appears to be the Basic language name for Dac that we side with the Basic language word. Since the MUSH space object, and the rooms on the planet all bear the name Mon Calamari as well, that should be the rule of thumb for what the default article naming convention should be here. It keeps everything in line, nobody will get confused from the name being different from place to place and everyone will immediately know what planet you are talking about. I think Wookieepedia has addressed this issue as well. Wookieepedia talk page and believe that the arguements made there, hold true here, even more so since it keeps uniformity not just with what the common reader will know, but with the information on the MUSH.--ImperialFH 10:48, 21 November 2007 (UTC) I'm swayed by this latest argument. Consider my vote changed to Mon Calamari. -- Xerxes 13:13, 21 November 2007 (UTC) I agree - excellent argument, and it brings me over to the Mon Calamari side. --Inanna 17:00, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Current Voting Just to recap all the discussion, as I currently see it from the discussion, this is where folks currently stand, feel free to change/add/remove your name as appropriate --ImperialFH 18:15, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Mon Calamari *ImperialFH *Xerxes *Inanna *Nasa eagle *Aaargh Dac *Hawke / Rtufo *Danik Kreldin